The present disclosure generally relates to security for electronic devices and, in particular, to using pattern recognition to unlock an electronic device.
Security for logging in to or unlocking an electronic device typically requires a password that is memorized by the user. A discrete unlocking gesture by a user may also be used to unlock an electronic device (e.g., move an unlock button from left to right on a smartphone touchscreen display). Combining a discrete unlocking gesture and a password may also be used to unlock an electronic device.